Really You
"Really You" was the two-part series premiere episode of R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series. It first aired on October 29, 2010. Plot 'Part One' A girl named Lilly is given her very own life-sized "Really You" doll which is named Lilly D.; because she is good at manipulating her dad. Lilly remains a spoiled brat,bragging about Lilly D,even going as far as ripping the leg off a friends doll,after the friend informs Lilly that "Lilly D hates Lilly." Soon after,strange events begin to occur which Lilly's mother accuses Lilly of doing;despite how Lilly maintains she is innocent,and that Lilly D is alive. Soon,Lilly's mother starts to care more about Lilly D than Lilly;giving the doll breakfast and letting it sleep in her bed;the final straw being when Lilly's mother is convinced Lilly painted Bad Girl on her bedroom room wall,even though Lilly is once again denying her guilt; and Lilly's brother, Brandon (Connor Price) tells his friend, Josh that he will prove Lilly D is alive,or isn't. 'Part Two' Lily's brother, Brandon (Connor Price), suspects the doll is trying to get rid of Lilly since her mother seems to love the doll more than she loves Lilly as he tries to record what she does in the middle of the night, it shows that she is alive, but takes the memory card out of his camera and and his mother takes it away from him, after she realizes she was probably spying on her and Brandon takes her apart and finds words on the back of her head saying "Destroy this Doll". Brandon and Josh try to solve the mystery of Lilly's new doll once and for all and discover that the doll is alive after going to the "Really You" building and the doll maker says that they built the building over her house and works in a basement and says all of the dolls have souls and pleased to be of who they are and Lily D. didn't want to be a doll as she became a bad girl as the maker tried to destroy her but the people didn't believe her. Lilly becomes sick and pale, which the doctor says is merely a virus. The doll switches places with Lilly and it seems because Lily's mother says she wishes that Lily D. was her daughter instead of the regular Lily and Brandon becomes suspicious when Lilly starts acting different. The next day, Brandon notices the discarded doll thrown in the trash has Lily's birthmark on the back of her neck. Lilly is restored to her normal self and the doll is hit by a garbage truck after trying to get back up. The doll is seen on the side of a street by two girls. The doll grabs one of the girls, causing them to run away in horror. Cast *Bailee Madison as Lilly *Connor Price as Brandon *Alisen Down as Jill *David Orth as Henry *Casey Dubois as Josh *Gabriell Rose as Doll Maker *Britt Irvin as Temporary Guardian *Dalila Bela as Jealous Girl *Megan Charpentier as Julia *Olivia Steele-Falconer as Katie *Helen Pahou as Rachel *Lucia Walters as Leah *Paul Herbert as Doctor *Neill Fearnley as Security Guard *Emma Karwandy as Bratty Girl *Nicole Leduc as Nice Girl *Lissa Neptuno as Mother Image Gallery 150057 160813430622837 160409627329884 259279 1352429 n.jpg|The Temporary Guardian and Jill. 150011 160814087289438 160409627329884 259302 1911723 n.jpg|Alisen Down (Jill) and Bailee Madison (Lilly) posing for a picture. 148120 160813453956168 160409627329884 259280 7282199 n.jpg|Lilly D. 77077 160814163956097 160409627329884 259307 8166676 n.jpg|Bailee Madison (Lilly) posing for a picture. 76651 160813353956178 160409627329884 259275 6789777 n.jpg|Director Neill Fearnley directing the cast. 76494 160813573956156 160409627329884 259285 1162003 n.jpg|The Bratty Girl and Nice Girl finding Lilly D. 76293 160814293956084 160409627329884 259314 3040044 n.jpg|Bailee Madison (Lilly) getting ready for her next scene. 76233 160814263956087 160409627329884 259313 4941307 n.jpg|Brandon and Josh trying to get into the place were Lilly D came from. 74500 160814223956091 160409627329884 259311 7754816 n.jpg|Josh, Brandon, Lilly, Jill and Henry look on as Lill D gets hit by a truck. 74393 160814073956106 160409627329884 259301 5875645 n.jpg|Lilly D, Alisen Down (Jill), Connor Price (Brandon), and Bailee Madison (Lilly) pose for a photo. 73601 160814133956100 160409627329884 259305 3272189 n.jpg|Bailee Madison (Lilly) playing around on set. 73200 160813393956174 160409627329884 259278 3629094 n.jpg|Producer Billy Brown watching the filming of "Really You". 72742 160813517289495 160409627329884 259282 1801530 n.jpg|Josh and Brandon hide from the workers at the company were Lilly D came from. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1